


Tales From the Time Lord Academy

by allycat0500



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, time lord academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500
Summary: While the Doctor and the Master fight now, this was not always the way.This follows the story of Theta Sigma and Koschei through the Time Lord Academy.None of this is specifically canon, however, I didn't use as much canon information as I could.





	1. The Academy

On Gallifrey, when children were of age, there was the chance that they might be brought to the Time Lord Academy for studies. The higher up in class their family was, the more likely they were to be inducted. Most were thrilled along with their families. Theta Sigma, however, was not. 

 

"Do I have to, father?" He practically whined. "There will be a lot of people there. And they'll just be stuck up, probably."

 

"Theta Sigma, you will go there. It is an honor to be selected to go there. And it is a great opportunity," his father stated. 

 

"But I knew I'd get in. You went there. So did Braxiatel. It's not a surprise," he responded. 

 

"You will go, and you will be thankful later," his father stated, slamming Theta Sigma's trunk shut. 

 

And that was how he, Theta Sigma, who wanted nothing to do with the Time Lord Academy, wound up sitting in a blank room with about two dozen other boys and girls, after looking into the Untempered Schism. He had run. Of course he had. Always afraid of everything. How did they expect him to be a Time Lord? That was one of the rules. Don't run. He had to be the only one who had run, because every one of the other students there was smiling, claiming how they knew what they had to do now, hardly being able to sit still. Except… the dark haired boy sitting across the room from him. He wasn't looking at the others. Instead, he was staring at his tapping foot. Suddenly, he looked up. Theta Sigma quickly looked away, as to not be caught staring. Before he could look back, another boy walked up to him.

“I’m Magnus,” the boy stated. “You are?”

“Theta Sigma…” he muttered, not looking up to meet the others harsh gaze. Magnus scowled. 

“Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you. You might want to speak up. Unless you're stupid.” Theta Sigma turned red at this, and Magnus laughed. “Well, good luck here, then. I've heard it's brutal.” And with that, the boy walked away to another group of laughing children. Theta Sigma stared at his feet. Luck was definitely what he needed if he were to survive this school. Just then, a tall, thin, instructor walked in. When he spoke, it almost sent chills through the blond boy. 

“You will now be led to the exam rooms. When the exams are concluded, you will receive what Chapter you will be a part of, and therefore, what your schedule will be like.” The instructor cleared his throat. “There are three Chapters in the Academy; The Patrex, the Arcalian, and the Prydonian. You will be given the robes after the exam that correspond to your School of Thought. Each Chapter has their own specialties. The Patrex are the artists, the archivists, and the catalogers of information, as well as often displaying advanced telepathic abilities. The Arcalian tend to be the solitary and logical thinkers, excelling in the fields of Temporal Technology. And finally, the Prydonian are the plotters, strategists, and the decision-makers. They tend to thrive with languages. None of these Chapters are inferior to the other. Now, follow me, and we will split you into your exam rooms.” With that, the instructor left, leaving the children to follow. As he stood, he once again noticed the dark haired boy. Only this time, the boy was staring at him, and looked away quickly when Theta Sigma noticed. 

The exam was long and dull as expected, and the blond was relieved when it was over. As soon as he had finished, his result popped onto the screen: Prydonian. Of course. That wasn't a surprise. The same as the rest of his family. Although, he was secretly hoping for the Arcalian Chapter. Then it would be more acceptable for him to work alone. What did surprise his was, when he was ushered into the room, the brunette boy was in there as well. Now was his chance. All he had to do was walk over. But that was easier said than done. He had yet to be good at approaching people, and was still working on it. As people trickled in, excited chatter started. Even the dark haired boy joined in. But not Theta Sigma. He just couldn't bring himself to, even if he wanted. He began to think, thoughts drifting off. Back to his home, where it was safe, and quiet, and—

“What's your name?” Someone asked, yanking Theta Sigma from the warm thoughts of his home, back to cold, loud reality, and nearly knocking him off of his chair. He stared at the other boy with wide eyes. 

“I… Theta Sigma,” he answered weakly, not averting his gaze. The other boy smiled. 

“I'm Koschei. Nice to meet you,” he said. “Theta Sigma is too long. Mind if I just call you Theta?” The dark haired boy called Koschei asked. Theta shook his head quickly. Koschei studied the blond, as if waiting for a verbal answer. When there was none, he spoke again. “You don't talk much, do you?” Another head shake. “We’ll work on that, don't worry. Otherwise, this friendship might get boring pretty quickly. One sided conversations aren't fun.”

“F-friendship?” Theta stammered. 

“Of course,” Koschei replied. “Why else would I walk over here? You can't just be alone. You need a friend. And you seem nicer than the others. They're all boring and stuck up. So, here I am.” He beamed, and Theta couldn't help but smile softly. 

A friend. 

Yes. 

Maybe this Academy thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Homesick

After being given their schedules, the new Academy students were sent to their assigned dormitories for the night. Which, of course, Theta had managed to make a fool of himself while going to his dormitory, tripping over his own robe. Everyone was staring. Or at least, it felt like everyone was. The boy from earlier snickered as Theta gathered his belongings and stood quickly, only to walk right into the person in front of him, who whipped around and glared. He muttered an apology quickly, focusing on his steps for the rest of the walk to the dorms. 

Fortunately, Theta and Koschei had been assigned to the same room. Unfortunately, Theta had never been away from home at night. He had no need to. Or a want to. Home was where he was safe and comfortable. Why would he want to spend the night elsewhere? Now, he regretted it. It meant that he had no idea what to expect, and night was approaching faster than he'd like. 

He unpacked slowly, using as much time as he possibly could. Anything to stall sleeping for even a few minutes. 

“So, Theta,” Koschei said as he finished unpacking. “Why don't you talk much?” Theta paused, then shrugged. 

“I just… don't want to,” he responded, trying to ignore the stare he felt as Koschei watched him. 

“You should. I'm sure you have a lot to say,” he said, sitting on his bed.

“I don’t,” Theta mumbled, finishing unpacking. He stood there for a moment. He didn't want to yet go to be, but he had no excuse now, so he sat down on his own bed. 

“First, I think we need to work on you being louder. I can hardly hear you, and we're the only two in the room. So… repeat that again. But louder.” Koschei smiled. Theta turned slightly red, but cleared his throat softly.

“I don't,” he repeated, only slightly louder. 

“Well… That's better, I guess,” Koschei said standing to turn off the lights, then returning to lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “We’ll work on it more tomorrow.” He yawned, closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Theta.”

And so Theta Sigma was left alone in a dark room, victim to his own imagination. Every creak sounded like a footstep coming nearer. Every shadow was someone walking through the room. He buried himself under his blankets, shutting his eyes tightly to hold back tears. He could feel himself shaking. He knew it was irrational. That's what his parents told him. It was just his imagination, and he needed to get over it. But for whatever reason, he couldn't. It was real. Every fairy tale he was told was just so real, especially in that moment. Tears began to run more freely. Why him? Why did his father have to make him go to this stupid school? Just then, he felt a hand rest on his back, and he screamed. What horrible monster was it?! He yanked back his blankets to reveal…

A startled Koschei. And the warmth glow of lights. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked. “I heard you crying, and—”

“I'm fine,” Theta interjected. 

“Homesick?” Koschei asked. Theta looked down, then nodded. “Oh, that's fine. I am, too. I'm sure most people are.” Theta slowly looked up, and Koschei smiled warmly. 

“Really?” He finally asked hesitantly. 

“I'd have to be stupid not to be. No one has been here before,” Koschei said, walking back to his own bed. “You'll be fine. Nothing will get you. And if something tries to, then… then I'll kick their butt!” He grinned triumphantly, and Theta couldn't help but laugh. “See? You'll be fine. I'm going to sleep now. You should, too. Classes start tomorrow.” With that, he layed back down on his bed, this time, leaving the lights on. 

Theta slowly closed his eyes. He tried not to let his thoughts wander again. But he couldn't help it, and the thoughts of the monsters soon returned, and he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

——————————————————————

As the young Time Lords slept, a shadow slipped through the halls. 

Watching.


	3. Have Some Class

With sunlight streaming through the windows, Theta blinked awake. He looked around the room, frowning. He had no dreams that night, which was odd for him, although, he was slightly relieved. He knew his dreams would only be of what could possibly be under the bed.

As he looked around, he noticed his friend was no longer there. He quickly stood up, looking around. But Koschei was nowhere to be seen. Theta checked the time, seeing if he maybe overslept, but no. He had plenty of time before the first meal even began, let alone the first class. He quickly got dressed into the robes, trying not to trip over them again as he began to search for the taller boy. 

As he ran through the halls, he tried not to run into anyone. But try his best, he still ran smack into someone, falling backwards. As he looked up, he immediately recognized the face. 

Magnus. 

“Oh, look. It's the idiot,” the boy laughed, causing Theta to turn red once again.

“I… I'm not,” he managed to say, only causing Magnus to laugh more. 

“Really? Prove it. Say something clever,” he retorted. Before he could even open his mouth to respond, however, a voice called from out behind. 

“He's not the idiot. You are.” Magnus turned around, scowling. 

“And what makes you so sure about that?” He shot back. 

“Because we haven't even started classes yet. He's probably the top of the class,” Koschei said, grinning. Magnus just frowned deeply and stormed away. Theta slowly stood, adjusting his robe, and Koschei ran to him. “Are you alright?” He asked. Theta just nodded. “Good. Now, let’s get something to eat before our first class.” Koschei smiled, but his eyes didn't. Theta stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded. The two of them started down the hallway, heading to the dining hall. 

The first meal had gone by quickly, and soon enough, they were sitting in their first class of the day, next to each other, of course. The Laws of Time. Simple enough, but boring. Essentially the do’s and don't’s for the first few years, and then they'd finally get into timelines and such. The worst was when they had to introduce themselves. 

It was their first class. Theta should have expected they would have to do something like that. As each student stood up and said their name, he could feel his heart rates speed up, and his breathing quicken. He tries to control both, only to find soon enough that he couldn't. It was Koschei’s turn, but Theta couldn't hear him. Was the room always this warm? Suddenly, he felt an elbow to his rib. It was his turn. Koschei smiled at him encouragingly. 

He slowly stood up, legs shaking. Every eye in the room. Everyone was staring at him. Waiting. But before he could catch his breath enough to even open his mouth, the world spun, around him, and then engulfed him in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I forgot to post this yesterday. The rest might come more slowly, depending as to when I finish the chapter.


End file.
